Discovery
Discovery is a multiplayer map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops under the First Strike map pack. Overview Discovery is a map based around a desolate, frozen German outpost in the Arctic Circle. It also appears to be based around "Project Nova". There is a chasm in the center of the map which features a destructible ice bridge,the easiest way to destroy the bridge is with a launcher gun.. There are also two additional ice structures that bridge the chasm that can be destroyed. It is friendly to long-range weaponry but also features a few close-quarters areas in building and at vital areas that bridge the gap between the two sides. Trivia * In one of the buildings, there is a huge power switch identical to the ones in the Zombie mode. * The flag of the USSR can be seen on the gray dome in the vote icons. This could suggest that Russian troops occupied and fortified the base after the defeat of the German forces there. *Discovery was, at one point, a canceled map. *There are four destructible ice bridges but all can be easily jumped across. *Behind the Black Ops respawn point outside of the map, a submarine can be seen protruding out of the ice. *Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights, can be seen here. *The entire map seems to be located on one giant piece of ice in the middle of the Arctic ocean. *There are multiple signs warning people to watch their step, with the word "Dummkopf" written on it, which is German for idiot . *There are the remains of two German V2 rockets half buried in the ice on this map. *On one of the two buildings connected by a bridge, there is a broken window in the room on the top floor. If you look inside the window, you will see a cage which looks as if someone or something was in it but broke out of the cage, destroyed the room, and broke out the window to escape. There's blood in the wall inside the room and just below the broken window, so whatever was in the cage got hurt as it tried to escape. *On one room there is a bed in the middle, soaked in blood, with test tubes all around the room. This leads to the probability that scientific experiments were done on living organisms. *A video showcasing the power switch, bloody bed, and more easter eggs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnPZ0x3iqrU Tips *Setting a claymore on the destructible ice areas can kill the enemy and bring down the ice, thus killing any enemies that were nearby. *The ice bridges are an important asset in objective game modes, especially when you are playing on the defending side of game modes like Search and Destroy. Destroying the bridges will make an opponent have to jump over them, making him easier to kill. Make sure to always have a member of the defending team concentrating on the destroyed bridges for easy kills. *The ice bridges can be shot down with thirteen shots exactly with a pistol, so a suggestion would be to put twelve pistol shots into the bridges, and even if one dies this will still apply so when the player sees an enemy cross, they should shoot the bridge one more time, and it will result in will a destroyed bridge and a kill. *There is a glitch where the destroyable bridges will be destroyed, but the animation won't play. This causes the bridge to still appear, but it won't be a solid object. *One does not need to jump to make it across the bridge closest to the long metal bridge. You can just run to the other side and hit the climb button to make it to safety. *It is highly advisable not to stay in the open for any length of time, and one should quickly run from building to building to minimize chances of being picked off by long ranged weapons. *Sniper rifles are quite useful on this map, as you have a near perfect view of most objectives in most gamemodes, and sometimes with careful positioning, good views of enemy spawns. *The destructible ice bridge cannot be destroyed with: Combat Knife, Ballistic Knife, Napalm Strike and Rolling Thunder. Gallery Video:Black ops 1v4 CLUTCH on discovery|Part of a search and destroy game on Discovery Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Discovery - Ice Bridge Collapse Locations| Ice Bridge Collapse Locations Video:Black Ops Zombies: Mysteries and Clues Part 4|Video Showcasing Easter Eggs on Discovery File:Discovery.png CompassDiscovery.jpg|Discovery's compass. VoteMenuDiscovery1.jpg|Vote icon, selected. VoteMenuDiscovery2.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. VoteMenuDiscovery3.jpg|Another vote icon. VoteMenuDiscovery4.jpg|Background for when the player votes for Discovery. DiscoveryGameplay.jpg|Gameplay on Discovery Discovery-screenshot.jpg|Another view of the map. Discovery2.jpg|The ice bridge. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-First-Strike-Discovery.jpg|Another view of the map. First Strike Discovery Aurora-620x.jpg|More Discovery gameplay References Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Maps